That's entertainment, alright!
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: He was so adorable sometimes that it ached not to just go over and shag him senseless. Torchwood had a strict rule when it came to shagging in the office; as a matter of fact they were the reason as to why the rule was enforced in the first place.


Rose turned a corner and smiled as she saw John in his office. His feet was up on his desk, face towards the ceiling, and his eyes closed. He was so adorable sometimes that it ached not to just go over and shag him senseless. Torchwood had a strict rule when it came to shagging in the office; as a matter of fact _they _were the reason as to why the rule was enforced in the first place.

Rose couldn't help it when she raked her eyes down his lanky form and licked her lips. Her eyes darkening as she envisioned the things she wanted to do to him right then and there. Looking around, she noticed that there were few people near. Maybe, just maybe, if she and John were very discrete, they hopefully wouldn't be caught.

She came to a stop beside him and watched as his chest rose and fell steadily. He was napping, the goon! Wanting to wake him up, she leaned down and gently put her lips against his. When she felt him smile into the kiss she pulled away. "Why'd you stop?" He murmured drowsily.

Rose chuckled "You're supposed to be watching to see if we get any more rift activity, you git."

"Who says I'm not? I was just…resting my eyes for a bit." He said as he put his feet down and groggily rubbed his eyes. "It's not like anything interesting happened anyways. It's quiet, nothing has changed and it's boring just sitting here with nothing to entertain me." Sighing, he ran a hand through his already messy hair and rolled him and his chair under the wooden desk.

Nothing to entertain him? Oh, Rose was going to entertain him alright.

Rose fished a pen out of her pocket and 'accidentally' dropped it onto the floor. "Opps." she said innocently, kicking it under his desk. She winked at him as she got on her hands and knees and crawled under. John, confused, went to move back but when he felt Rose place her hand on his covered cock he choked and his hands grabbed onto the edge of his desk. "Rose," he said through gritted teeth "What are you doing."

Her hand started to rub him through his clothes and John's grip tightened as what she was doing dawned on him. "We can't! We'll get caught - again! You know what happened -" Rose heard him cut his sentence short and quietly growl her name as she squeezed him. He was already panting, trying hard not to make a noise. "Rose, if you don't stop…" he had to bite his lip when Rose squeezed a bit harder and his hips thrust upwards of their own accord.

Giggling, Rose took her hand away and, before John's mind could start again, she unbuttoned his trousers. Slowly, she pulled down the zipper and heard a held back cry from the man above her.

The only thing that separated her from freeing his cock completely was his boxers. Wanting to have a little fun she teasingly put her mouth against the fabric covering the place he wanted her to get to. She felt him grip the table a little tighter as her tongue darted out and licked. He shuddered, wanting so much for her to stop teasing him but also wanting to make it last.

After a few minutes of torture, she reached in and pulled out his hard cock. She stuck out her tongue and licked the length of it, feeling the half human, half time lord shudder against the feel of her tounge. John reached under the desk, putting one of his hands in Rose's hair and leaned back, now enjoying the feel of her teasing him. When he felt her lick the head of him, he tensed up, his fist tightening in the blonde's hair.

Rose took him into his mouth and sucked, the taste of the man she loved over took her senses and she groaned around him. John closed his eyes, straining not to open his mouth and moan, alerting the others as to what was going on below his desk. He wanted so much to groan and urge her on by telling her how great of a job she was doing and how he loved being enclosed inside her hot mouth.

He loved when she was like this, it turned him on more than Rose would know. He knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

John was about to tell Rose how close he was when he felt Rose withdrawing. The slight popping sound of his cock escaping her mouth made him bite his lip so hard that he was sure it was drawing blood.

He looked down, wondering why she stopped when his eyes met hers. He let out a quiet whine, the look in her eyes was enough to make him almost cum right then and there. Catching on, Rose wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and John's head flew backwards, hitting the back of the chair with a soft _thunk_. He didn't care if anyone was looking anymore, all he wanted at the moment was Rose to make him cum so hard that he couldn't remember his name.

"Please, Rose. More. I - _Ooooh_" John moaned out loud this time as Rose took him into her mouth again and started doing fabulous things with her tongue as her other hand moved to cup his balls. The hand in Rose's hair tightened, trying to signal that he was going to come undone in her mouth very soon.

There was another quiet groan from John and Rose heard him repetitively murmured "Oh, yes." over and over again. Taking pity on the man withering above her, she forced him all the way to the back of her throat and tugged on his balls. She felt him jerk his hips forward and hallowed out her cheeks and hummed, making sure to throw him over the edge.

"OH _FUCK YES!"_ He howled as his back arched off the chair. His cum erupted from his cock and down Rose's throat. She sucked him until he was spent and he collapsed back into the chair, exhausted.

He took a few seconds, eyes closed, to collect himself before he opened his eyes. Staring back at him was 10 pairs of knowing eyes. His cheeks turned pink and he ruffled his hair, sending a sheepish grin at the lot. Looking down, he saw Rose licking her lips and smirking up at him.

"You are such a little minx, Rose Tyler."

* * *

><p>*Waves* Hello! This was something new...I quite liked writing this pairing. It was interesting! But, I hope you liked it :)<p>

Until next time,  
>LifeOfAWhovian<p> 


End file.
